


Sweet Treats

by CalamityRobin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Post A-Support (Fire Emblem), Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityRobin/pseuds/CalamityRobin
Summary: Felix and Lysithea go on their first official date together.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 9





	Sweet Treats

Felix and Lysithea were walking hand in hand to town, Felix had finally decided to ask Lysithea out on a date because he couldn’t help but admit that he had developed a crush on her after they had spent so much time together when Lysithea was trying to get Felix to eat cake for the first time. 

“Thanks for finally asking me out on a date, Felix! But where are we going?” 

“I already told you it’s a surprise, can’t you wait until we get there?” 

“I mean I guess, but I’m just really excited to be going on a date together, but we could have just stayed around the monastery and made a cake together. Plus, what’s in the bag?”

“Haha, what bag?” Felix tried to hide the bag behind his back, causing Lysithea to reach her free hand behind Felix’s back trying to grab the bag. He quickly swung it forward, away from Lysithea. “Oh, this bag. It’s nothing. Nothing to see in the bag.” 

Lysithea just rolled her eyes at Felix, “I’m sure, it’s nothing, but you better let me see what’s in it by tonight, or I will find out for myself.” 

“I’m sure you will.”

“I could take you if I wanted Felix.” 

“Whatever makes you happy.” Felix said rolling his eyes. They continued walking down the street in happy silence until they stopped at a street corner. “Okay close your eyes. We are just going right around the corner” Felix said grabbing both of Lysithea’s hands as she closed her eyes and leading her around the street corner into a small cafe. A table was set up in the corner with a selection of cakes and tea. Felix led Lysithea over to the table having her stand in front of the table. “Now open your eyes.” 

“OH, Felix!” Lysithea gasped uncovering her eyes, with a huge grin. Felix smiled back giving a small bow and pulling out a chair at the table for Lysithea, letting her take her seat and then taking his own seat. “Did you really do all this just for me?”

“Of course. I mean, I would do anything for you.” Felix murmured, looking away from Lysithea down to the bag beside him. “Plus I have one more thing for you.” He reached down and grabbed a large item out of the bag. “I got you this.” Felix said, holding out a large fluffy stuffed bear wearing distinguished armour. “Cause it’s cute like you, but uh… Tough like me.” 

“It’s perfect!” Lysithea smiled as she reached over the table to grab the bear and holding it close to her, smiling and giving it a large hug. “Now, let’s eat some cake!” She exclaimed reaching for hear fork as Felix poured them both some tea, before grabbing his own fork and enjoying the treat in front of him. Then he paused, taking a large big of cake on his fork and looking at Lysithea.

“Say ah.” Felix said holding out a fork full of cake towards Lysithea.

“Ahhhhh.” Lysithea said opening her mouth and eating the cake from Felix’s fork with a smile. “Almost as tasty as you.” She laughed.

“Hush. Are you having a good first date?” 

“Yes, thank you for planning such a wonderful date.” Lysithea smiled placing her fork down on the table and resting her elbows on the table holding her head between her hands, taking a moment to admire the handsome man she was lucky enough to be on a date with. The man that planned the perfect first date and also liked cake- thanks to her, of course. She couldn’t have asked for anything or anyone better. 

“Well, you better get to eating your cake, before I eat it all.” Felix joked taking a bite of cake before he stopped for a minute to drink his tea. It helped to cancel out some of the cake’s sweetness, but the cake wasn’t nearly as sweet as the girl sitting across from him. The two of them enjoyed the rest of the afternoon eating their cake and chatting. There was so much cake that they couldn’t even finish all of it, but it was okay because Felix made sure to get the rest of it to take home, he knew that Lysithea would happily eat it tomorrow. After wrapping up the evening at the cafe, the two of them walked hand in hand back to the monastery. Felix carried back the leftovers in his other hand while Lysithea carried back her new favourite stuffed bear. After a short walk, they had arrived back at the monastery in front of Lysithea’s room and she sat the bear down against the base of the door. 

“Isn’t it getting a little dark outside, Felix?” Lysithea shivered, wrapping her hands around her shoulders and looking back and forth at the surrounding area around them. 

“Are you scared the ghost are going to get you?” Felix said holding his hands up like claws. 

“Me? Scared? Ghost? Ha. Ha. Never.” Lysithea stammered out nervously, looking behind her. 

“BOO!”

“AHHH!” Lysithea screamed jumping back into Felix’s chest as he let out a laugh. “It’s not funny Felix! What if something actually wanted to get us?” 

“Nothing is going to get us, and trust me if anything tries, I will protect you.” Felix said wrapping his arm around Lysithea’s waist.

“I trust you, but can we please go inside?” She said turning to face Felix. 

“We are outside your room, you can go inside whenever you want.” 

“Don’t you know what I’m waiting for?” 

“Oh yeah, the leftover cake.” Felix said handing the bag to her. 

“No, not the cake!” Lysithea said snaking her arms around Felix’s neck and pulling him down for a gentle kiss. “That is what I wanted.” 

“Well, all you had to do was ask.” He said giving her another kiss. “But if that all you want then I guess I’ll keep the leftover cake for myself.” He said swinging the bag over his shoulder about to head off this his room. 

“Get back here pretty boy, and give me my leftover cake.” Lysithea demanded crossing her arms. 

“Here you go.” He laughed, handing over the bag. Lysithea took the bag and set it down beside the bear. “Good night now.” He said bending down and giving her a kiss on the forehead before walking off in the direction of his room. 

“Wait.” Lysithea said grabbing his arm as he was walking off. “There is one more thing I want.”

“And what would that be?” Felix asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You.” 


End file.
